


Home

by greenya



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Harrison & Nerris are siblings, Nerris and her parents save Harrison from that terrible household, Nerris's parents are the beST PARENTS, Other, Preston's grandma is in a nursing home sometimes, i just need healthy families, no shipping in this i dont think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-06 19:22:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12217326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenya/pseuds/greenya
Summary: You shouldn't have to be afraid of yourself to find a good family.





	1. Silence

**Author's Note:**

> i havent written a fanfic in so loNg but hey im back and ive got fluff and angst and i love harrison a lot
> 
> this chapter is short but i wanted to post it!! i'll probably post another tomorrow

Harrison missed everyone already. From the moment he stepped into his car, he was engulfed in a cloud of awkwardness and fear. Heck, he’d rather get tortured by Nurf than sit with his parents. After ten minutes of silence, Harrison’s mom finally turned on some quiet classical music. It didn’t help.

Harrison knew what his parents were silently discussing. “I’m really sorry I didn’t improve over the summer,” he said, his voice coming out loud in the shroud of quiet inside the silver vehicle, “I really did try. A couple of my friends even tried helping me…”

“It’s fine,” Harrison’s mother said, tense and flat.

“Harrison… we could try setting him up with another therapist…” His father muttered, his mother hissing something back at him in return, and so on.

Harrison sighed and continued looking out the window, watching the woods roll past him. Camp Campbell was the only place where he was accepted, and now that his parents knew it didn’t get him any closer to controlling it, he knew he wouldn’t be allowed to go back next summer. He didn’t even get Nerris and Preston’s numbers and emails. He’d have no way to see his friends ever again…

As a tear fell down his cheek, he instinctively took his glove off to brush it away before remembering his parents’ rules. His hands were so pale, you could see almost every vein, and in the palm of his hand, the spot where most of his magic resided. He was given one glance at the swirling circle before his father caught him, and with that, they exited the woods and drove in silence.


	2. Regret

Harrison woke up the following morning after breakfast. He stayed in his room for a while, trying to conjure a pancake whilst having light conversation with Cedric the parakeet, before giving up and conjuring some hashbrowns. He only had two days of summer left. Camp had ended on Sunday, leaving him Monday and Tuesday to enjoy what his brother would have called a “normal summer”. Preston’s school had started a couple weeks prior, but his parents didn’t give any notion that they needed him to come back immediately, and his grandma didn’t know when school started anyway. Neil had a week left before school started, which he was upset about (Nikki, who went to the same school, wasn’t. Although she wasn’t happy about summer at home either).

Harrison’s brother would have been starting third grade. He would have been off playing soccer with his friends, learning the piano, having the normal life a kid ought to enjoy. 

Harrison breathed in sharply, suddenly hating every fiber of his being more than ever. He had taken that all away from his brother. For all he knew, he was dead. He could be lost inside the very essence of magic, which would be worse than dying. Nobody knew if he was alive, if he was starving, if he was trying to survive, if he would ever come back. And it was all Harrison’s fault. 

Harrison didn’t have an appetite. He made the hashbrowns disappear. Cedric squacked at him, staring at the spot where the poorly magicked breakfast was as if to say “Bring it back.”

Nothing happened. A flake of paint fell off the ceiling.

Harrison sighed, deciding to take his mind off everything and read. He picked up The Philosopher’s Stone off the floor and let himself enjoy the rest of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> itS OCTOBER, IM LISTENING TO SPOOKY SCARY SKELETONS, AND I GOT SO MUCH SUPPORT FROM THAT FIRST CHAPTER WOW THANK YOU!!!!1 i hope your spooky month is going good and that you aren't feeling as sucky as harrison is


	3. Pancakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters look a lot longer in Google Docs.

“...And that’s how I make pancakes! Ta-da!” Harrison said, throwing his hands out and accidentally knocking a box of flour off the table. “Oopsie.”

 

Cedric blinked.

 

“You know, this would be a lot more fun if there were actual people here.” Harrison moved to start cleaning up the flour but slipped on a rolling pin. He landed in the flour. 

 

“Why didn’t I pick that up before? You suck, Harrison,” He mumbled to himself, getting up and dusting the flour off his clothes. The front door clicked and opened. “Aw, man…”

 

His parents turned around and jumped when they saw Harrison. Harrison frowned. 

 

“Harrison, what did you do?” His mom asked nervously. 

“I made pancakes! And I spilled flour. I’ll clean it up, sorry.”

 

… 

 

Harrison sat down after getting his food. His gloves were still on and his hands were sweating. He ate his dinner, trying to talk to his parents as they were having their conversations. He gave up after a while, feeling disappointed in himself for the startled look in their eyes. 

 

_ I miss camp. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't really happy with this chapter, but hey, I updated! I wrote this in Spanish class... I'm not regretting it. I'd rather write shitty chapters than pay attention tbh. Actual storyline will start soon!!


	4. Freak

Harrison tapped his fingers against his backpack strap nervously, waiting for the bus to arrive. He had changed his gloves earlier that morning, white replaced with black. He stood near a tree, watching squirrels skitter around, while the other children stood to the side. They talked in hushed voices for the most part, occasionally laughing or glancing in Harrison’s direction. He knew they were talking about him. Up until third grade his classmates had looked at him with astonishment, clapping and asking him how he did it, whenever he’d sneeze and make a candle appear or think hard enough to make an object disappear. 

Now they just looked at him like he was a lab rat, a failed experiment that looked like a puddle of mud. 

Harrison continued watching the squirrels until the bus arrived. When it did, he passed through the cluster of students, still holding their conversation. He ignored their comments, although one stung particularly bad.

“Doesn’t have any friends. I heard he killed someone, or at least tried to. He’s a freak.”

Harrison wanted to puke. He gritted his teeth and sat down in a seat. He stared out the window, the words echoing in his head. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to prove the voices wrong, trying to prove he did have friends. The only one who fit the “friend” description was Preston. 

Harrison had always believed that if the second day of school was bad, then the whole year would be. 

Sixth grade didn’t make an exception.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the angst i watched dear evan hansen this weekend and read like 6 fanfics
> 
> soRRY FOR NOT WRITING ANYTHING WHOOPS schools a bitch smh
> 
> also??? I had conferences on Thursday and one of my teachers straight up insulted me for 6 minutes. Not even anything about the class. He just wanted to insult me. My mom didn't get to say anything at all. It seems like most of the male teachers I have are sexist. That dick of a teacher mansplains everything?? My math teacher keeps taking away my book so I brought a kindle and it was fine?? 
> 
> On a good note tho ive fully come to love my asexuality and love myself more and that makes me really happy although im still sad about deh w hoo p s


End file.
